El peso de la ley
by Mich Rangel
Summary: El mundo necesitaba más como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y, quizás él no era como ellos, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía la misma determinación.


― Michael, te dije que no sacaras ese juguete tuyo, ahora estas en problemas con el oficial ― Aquella mujer estaba realmente enfadada y pensaba que quizás no era por el asunto actual.

《 Teniente Raincomprix, madame》Corrigió mentalmente, no quería parecer un hombre egocéntrico, pero se había ganado con trabajo y dedicación ese puesto, claro, también podía agradecer a los héroes de París aquello.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde la llegada de ambos, ahora tenía muchas más responsabilidades y a la vez, en muchas ocasiones, se sentía un gran inútil.

No podía hacer la gran cosa como saltar entre los techos, destruir o restaurar a su antojo, pero él debía seguir el ejemplo de ambos jóvenes y seguir sus convicciones: Proteger a los ciudadanos de los recurrentes ataques provocados por los Akumas, así como brindarle apoyo a quienes pasaron por aquella situación de _Posesión_.

Y sin olvidar que, todos son inocentes hasta que se compruebe lo contrario.

En esos casos así era, Hawkmoth se aprovechaba de la debilidad de los corazones de las personas para caer por aquel poder, a cambio de dañar a quien se interponga en el camino.

Él mismo había vivido eso, y era una sensación completamente desagradable que, deseaba no volver a repetir.

Lamentablemente volvió a ser controlado tiempo después, esperando que fuese la última vez.

― Mira pequeño, hay cosas que están prohibidas por la ley, por ejemplo ― Señalo el monumento de ambos héroes que había sido edificado en un parque cerca de Notre Dame ― Además de que es una falta de respeto para él artista que hizo esto ― Intento que su tono de voz fuese más ligero y no como un regaño.

Después del incidente de él Monsieur Xavier aprendió a tener un poco más de tacto, después de todo se había comportado de una manera muy brusca, cosa que llevo a una mala situación.

― Le faltaba color, por eso le disparé una bala de pintura ― Añadió el menor completamente despreocupado, pero evidentemente molesto por el regaño de su madre ― Las estatuas, no ¡Todo París se vería mejor con un poco de _splash colorido_! ― Añadió animadamente, para después ser tironeado de su camiseta por su madre.

― No es la primera vez que me pones en vergüenza por tu ¡Esa cosa! No entiendo como tú padre accedió a comprártela ― Refiriéndose a la pequeña pistola de color verde fosforescente que el menor tenía en manos, era de balas de pintura.

 _Paintball_ , aquella nueva moda que había surgido entre los jóvenes.

Aunque aquel niño se lo tomaba muy enserio y aquello le gusto, tenía pasión.

― Quizás ― Le dio la razón el teniente, riendo levemente ― Quizás cuando seas mayor te encargues de eso, pero de la manera legal ―.

Observó como una pequeña sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en su rostro, que fue borrada cuando la madre del pequeño le arrebató el arma de pintura.

― De igual manera, estas castigado ― Sentencio la mujer, para después dirigirse a él ― Gracias oficial, le prometo que no volverá a pasar ― Roger estaba un poco decepcionado de la actitud de la mujer, pero ahí no podría intervenir.

Cada padre sabe de qué manera cría a sus hijos.

Aunque sentía una increíble pena por el rostro afligido del menor, que, después de unos segundos, le arrebató el juguete a su madre para después salir corriendo lejos de ellos.

― ¡Michael, vuelve aquí! ― Escuchó gritar a la mujer, estaba claro que era una orden. Pero él solo corría, huyendo.

Lo entendía un poco, quizás solo quería que su madre expresara un poco de comprensión hacia él.

― No se preocupe señora, iré por él, por favor espere aquí ― Pronunció a la par que tomaba camino, siguiendo los pasos del pequeño.

Temiendo que esos sentimientos negativos lo hicieran blanco de _Hawkmoth_.

[…]

Uno frente al otro, sin poder decir alguna palabra sin trabarse en ella.

Observándose mutuamente, pensando que, quizás aquello era un sueño.

Por qué, quitando de lado los akumas y el hecho de que un súper villano asecha parís, aquel era el mejor escenario posible.

 _Aquella especie de cita_ era algo que ninguno de los dos pensaba que fuese posible.

En primera, porque no tenían idea quien se encontraba detrás de la máscara, hasta unos días atrás donde ambos habían sido demasiado descuidados.

Y ahora ahí estaban, en un bello café en _Montmartre_ sin unas mascaras de por medio.

Solo ellos, Adrien y Marinette.

― Estoy pensando que esto es un sueño ¿Sabes? ― Murmuro Adrien, sin dejar de mirarla y armándose de valor para sentenciar una frase de manera correcta ― Espero que no lo sea ― Aquello tuvo efecto inmediato en su compañera de batallas diagonal amiga diagonal _crush_.

― Eres extraño ¡Digo! Es extraño ― Titubeo un poco, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa boba ― Me refiero a que, nunca lo habría pensado pero, de cierta manera era algo obvio ― Logró articular, seguido de una leve risa.

Adrien sonrió encantado.

― Siempre desaparecías, como yo ― Susurro para ella, asegurándose que nadie más pudiese escuchar sus palabras ― Estoy feliz de que estuvieras así de cerca, que fueras tú ―.

Marinette iba a responder, pero un estruendo saco a ambos de aquella burbuja que había a su alrededor.

Adrien frunció el ceño, realmente molesto.

《 ¿Enserio, Hawkmoth? 》Pensaron ambos. Aquella charla tendrían que posponerla, de nuevo.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron de sus asientos para poder salir por la puerta principal, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que esta estaba completamente bloqueada.

Una gran mancha de pintura rosa fosforescente la cubría y evitaba que esta se pudiera abrir.

Estaban encerrados con un montón de civiles.

[…]

Tal y como había pensado, Michael ahora estaba poseído por un Akuma.

¿Qué como lo había descubierto?

Bueno, él no era el policía más veloz, eso estaba claro. Quizás había demorado un poco, pero cuando comenzó a alejarse aún más del parque en cuestión y pedir refuerzos de los oficiales cercanos, nadie respondía. En su lugar, habían quedado estatuas de colores chillantes adornando el paisaje de París.

Podria ser no muy sorprendente, pero algo tenía el muy seguro, los niños que eran akumatizados en definitiva eran los más difíciles de vencer, y, quizás, los más peligrosos.

― Aquí el teniente Raincomprix a central, hay un Akuma creando problemas a los alrededores de Notre Dame, dejando a muchos como unas coloridas estatuas, necesito apoyo para resguardar civiles, cambio ― Comunico por su walkie talkie.

No tardaron en darle una respuesta positiva, y comenzar con el plan "AIII": Anti Akuma Attack, por sus siglas en ingles.

Sintió orgullo, aquel plan había sido propuesto por él y había sido apoyado completamente por él alcalde de París, así la policía podría hacer algo para apoyar a la ciudadanía y a los héroes.

Ellos se encargarían de mantener a los ciudadanos refugiados en las estaciones del metro mientras los héroes resolvían el problema. Si bien no era mucho, era lo que estaba en sus manos y debían hacerlo.

Era lo que _podían_.

Escuchó como algo había sido disparado por presión de aire, observo a sus pies y una pequeña mancha de pintura se encontraba a unos centímetros de impactar contra él.

Su vista se fijó al frente, donde se encontraba el Akuma en turno.

Era Michael, estaba claro, aunque fuese completamente irreconocible por todas las manchas de pintura en su rostro y cuerpo, en conjunto con una sonrisa macabra que aparentaba haber sido dibujada con acuarelas.

Estaba apuntando hacia él, y no dudo en dar un segundo disparó.

El teniente Roger se movió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, dando grandes zancadas para poder cubrirse con un edificio y escapar de los _disparos_.

Pensó que quizás tenía pésima puntería, él no era precisamente un blanco pequeño al cual darle, todo lo contrario.

Observó por el borde del edificio y otra bala de pintura pasó prácticamente a pocos centímetros de él, impactándose en él farol que estaba más adelante que él.

― Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es lo que encontré aquí? Una niña perdida creo que le daría un dramatismo colorido a la situación ― Escuchó como él menor se jactaba, él realmente no sabía a lo que se refería ― Ven, niña, Le colorateur te convertirá en una obra de arte ―.

Un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces se dio cuenta que, más adelante en la calle, había una niña inundada en lágrimas, pronto la reconoció, era aquella niña que había sido akumatizada y había traído de nuevo a su _villano interno, Rogercop_.

 _Manon_ , seguro había sido separada de alguno de sus padres y estos habían sido atacados por aquel menor, y ahora tenía miedo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los tejados, preguntándose donde se encontraban Ladybug y Chat Noir, pues no había señales de ellos.

Apretó sus puños, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada solo para protegerse a sí mismo.

Tomó su zapato derecho, agarrándolo de las cuerdas y girando el zapato con estas para que tuviese fuerza cinética.

Se atrevió a mirar por el borde del edificio nuevamente, y efectivamente, iba a hacerla parte del _nuevo paisaje colorido_ de París.

Apuntó a su mano, tenía una oportunidad.

Esperó a que estuviese a unos pasos de él.

Lazó el zapato, dando en su objetivo.

Tal había sido la fuerza con la cual había lanzado su zapato, que logró que Michael, o lo que fuera que fuese en aquellos momentos, soltará su arma de _paintball_ con poderes mágicos.

Sí la tomaba, ahí acababa el juego para él, solo restaría esperar a los héroes.

Se deslizó por el suelo con una gran rapidez que hasta él mismo se asombró, era obvio que la adrenalina del momento estaba ayudando.

Tomó el arma y, sin ser corto ni perezoso, comenzó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo.

Logrando que, Le colorateur, comenzará a perseguirlo.

Estaba furioso, no dejaba de gritarle palabras que, un niño de su edad no debía saber.

Por momentos podía agradecer a la adrenalina por permitirle correr tantas calles sin flanquear, era obvio que necesitaba huir, hacer tiempo para que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaran a purificar el Akuma.

Pero sus piernas y pulmones ya no podían más.

Así que una idea cruzó por su mente cuando pudo divisar el Río Sena a la distancia, y le rogó a su cuerpo de no flanquear en aquellos momentos, aún tenían varios metros más por recorrer.

Debía creer en sí mismo, él era el Teniente Roger Raincomprix, podía hacerlo.

Y, cuando estuvo a tan solo unos pasos, se lanzó de lleno al rio.

― Vamos, viejo ― Llamó, observando como intentaba salir de manera desesperada ― Entrégame eso ― Una de sus manos entraron en el agua, tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa para sacarlo por completo en un solo movimiento.

Recuperó su arma, realmente aquello había sido fácil.

El teniente Roger no podía evitar toser toda el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones en tan poco tiempo, aquello había sido un problema, pues él no sabía nadar para nada bien.

O más bien, nada de nada.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando sintió la punta de aquella arma recargarse en su frente, apuntándole directamente.

Michael, más bien, Le colorateur, sonrió victorioso.

― Será una obra de arte admirada por tratar de derrotarme, _oficial_ ― Cerró sus ojos, negando con su cabeza.

《 Es teniente 》Pensó.

Escuchó claramente como jalaba el gatillo en repetidas veces, pero no pasaba nada.

― Creo que no solo traté ― Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

― ¿¡Que le has hecho a mi arma!? ― Exclamó sin moverla, tratando de convertir al Teniente Roger en una estatua multicolor.

― Tú pintura se solidifica cuando es disparada, me preguntaba qué pasaría si esta se mezclara dentro ― Hizo una pausa, levantando sus hombros en señal de despreocupación ― Además, es mecanismo de aire comprimido ―.

Antes de que ambos pudiesen continuar aquella _extraña conversación_ , un boomerang rojo con puntos negros se dirigía directamente a dirección de ambos, él teniente se dejó caer de espaldas para poder esquivar aquello, pero Le colorateur no fue capaz de darse cuenta que aquello se dirigía directamente a su mano.

Logrando que su arma saliera volando por segunda vez consecutiva.

《¡Eres un incompetente! 》Pudo escuchar con rabia en su cabeza.

Chat Noir se encontraba a espaldas de él, preparado con su bastón logró darle un golpe a su arma de Paintball para que cambiara su dirección hacia donde Ladybug se encontraba.

Ella pudo interceptarlo, y así como un pestañeo, el Akuma ya había sido liberado y purificado.

Roger sonrió al ver que todo aquello había terminado y pudo apreciar como poco a poco el pequeño niño volvía a la normalidad mientras que una capa de oscuridad desaparecía de él.

Suspiró, sintiéndose aliviado y a la vez orgulloso, había marcado la diferencia.

Chat Noir colocó el brazo del teniente sobre su hombro, sirviéndole como apoyo para que pudiese ponerse de pie.

― Tuvo la situación bajo control oficial ― Comentó con una sonrisa apenada, se sentía culpable por aquel gran retraso.

¡Pero realmente no había mucho que podían hacer ambos! No podían transformarse frente a los civiles.

Tuvo que ingeniar otra panera para poder salir, cosa que le costó un buen regaño por parte de Marinette; Sí, quizás no había sido la mejor idea saltar desde una mesa hacia una ventana para poder quebrarla y quedar en libertad, quizás lo mejor hubiese sido lanzar algún objeto pesado ¡Pero es que en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad! (Aunque, según Plagg, eso nunca sucedía).

Increíblemente había salido ileso de aquella hazaña, le agradeció eso a la increíble buena suerte que poseía Marinette, pero igual no se salvó de una reprimenda, la buena noticia era que ella se preocupaba como loca por él. Quizás valdría la pena hacer una que otra tontería ocasionalmente, pensó.

― Teniente ― Le corrigió con una media sonrisa ― Me alegró que estén aquí ― Añadió.

Ladybug se encontraba ayudando a reincorporarse al pequeño, preguntándole sí se encontraba bien o tenia algún malestar que debiera ser atendido de inmediato.

― Esta vez quien debe tener el reconocimiento es usted, Teniente Roger ― Afirmó la heroína ― Usted hizo todo el trabajo, básicamente ―.

― Sí ― Secundó el héroe felino ― Se podría decir que usted es _el peso de la ley_ ― Atinó a decir con una pequeña risa.

Ladybug codeo su costilla, intentando que parara con aquellos chistes.

Por su parte, el teniente Roger comenzó a reír de manera frenética.

Aquel realmente podría ser un buen apodo para él.

El sonido de alarma de Ladybug comenzó a sonar, y sin más demora se retiró, siendo seguida por Chat Noir, ambos aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales esperaban hablar sin algún tipo de interrupción de por medio.

― ¡Michael! ― Al escuchar la voz de su madre, el niño se tensó ― Oh dios, estaba tan preocupada ― Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acunándolo.

― Mamá, estoy bien ― Comentó apenado.

― Madame, sé que quizás no debería entrometerme ― Tomó la pequeña pistola de Paintball que había vuelto a la normalidad, entregándosela al menor ― Su hijo tiene pasión, una que debe ser apoyada. Sí, quizás tiene errores y lo que hizo fue incorrecto, pero con apoyo en conjunto de guiarlo, creo que Michael podría lograr su deseo en algún futuro ― Finalizó mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

La mujer lo observó, sonriendo levemente.

― Tiene razón oficial ― Dijo ella mientras apretaba el agarre.

― Claro, después de todo, soy el peso de la ley ― Bromeó, haciendo alusión al mismo comentario que Chat Noir había dicho.

Él niño comenzó a reír con inocencia, sin malicia.

Quizás no siempre podría hacer lo que aquel día se había aventurado a hacer, quizás había sido una completa locura.

Pero el mundo necesita más gente con locura, que esté dispuesto a todo para defender a quienes lo necesiten.

El mundo necesitaba más como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Y, quizás él no era como ellos, pero de algo estaba seguro, tenían la misma determinación.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Este fanfic participa para el concurso de MLB: Retos de verano.

Diganme loca, pero en ocasiones todos pensamos que la policia de París no hace nada, pero, tengo la creencia que ellos se encargan de proteger a quien lo necesite mientras nuestros heroes acaban con el villano en turno :)

Un besote.


End file.
